Master And Series 7: Master And Crusader
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Master And Knight. Merlin, Arthur, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan and Sir Leon set off on a secret mission to find and claim Excalibur for Mercia and the war. They knew they would come up against powerful magic, but they never suspected the tests would so horribly overwhelm and weaken Merlin. Something else no one saw coming? The move of a desperate mother. MERTHUR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin**

Sequel to the oneshots: **Master and Servant**, **Master and Lover**, **Master and Emissary**, **Master and Ally **&** Master and Knight**…in that order.

Don't like SLASH or **M/M**? Don't read!

**This post was so large I had to split it to be able to upload it.**

* * *

><p>It was imperative that their mission be kept a secret. Just because Joffrey had been discovered as the traitor didn't mean that there weren't other eyes and ears working for their enemy in the castle, and that was why everyone had been told untruths about where the knights and warlock were while they were out on their crusade. Sir Percival and Sir Elyan were supposedly returning to Cenred's kingdom to handle an issue that had cropped up there. Arthur and Sir Leon were supposedly journeying to Caerleon to speak with Gwaine's father. Merlin, according to the rumor, was isolating himself in one of the small villages surrounding the Mercian castle in an effort to strengthen himself by indulging on the pleasures the village could afford him.<p>

All in all, it was a believable plot in the warlock's mind, and he left everything in Lancelot's hands. He worried about the Queen, about her physical weakness with the pregnancy, but Bayard had married her for a reason, and he knew that Queen Morgana would step up when her kingdom needed it the most. Plus, his magic within her would help him know if she was in trouble and thus he'd be able to help her somewhat, even if not in person, much like how he helped Mordred.

Sitting astride his horse, Merlin and the four knights were all dressed in normal attire, trying to blend in and not bring any attention to themselves. They rode through the woods, heading towards the first marker stone on the map Merlin had enchanted. If they were to find Excalibur and claim it for theirs, they would have to go through certain tests, and it was why he'd brought the knights along. Not only would magic be tested, but physical strengths as well, and he knew that while he could hold his own in physical combat, these other knights were versed it in.

"I hope my sister is safe at the castle." Sir Elyan, Guinevere's brother, sighed. "With her position of trust with the Queen I worry she will be targeted."

"Your sister might be timid in speech, but I have seen her hold her own with a sword." Sir Leon spoke. "She will be fine."

Sir Elyan nodded slowly.

Sir Percival cleared his throat. "Is she spoken for? Your sister?"

Arthur sent Merlin a highly amused look, apparently not at all surprised at this question.

Sir Elyan frowned at his companion. "None have ever been brave enough to come to me to request the right to be my sister's suitor."

Sir Percival nodded as he thought that over. "Should we survive this, I shall come to you with my request."

Sir Elyan's lips parted, apparently quite shocked that Sir Percival hadn't heard the warning in his voice. "I do not think that-."

"Come now, Elyan," Percival interrupted with a grin. "I am fond of your sister. She is a rare flower in bloom that many do not appreciate because she is overshadowed by the Queen. But she is ever so lovely and has so kind a heart."

Sir Elyan closed his mouth and eyed Sir Percival. "I will not let some knight trifle with my sister's heart."

Sir Percival appeared insulted. "I would treasure her heart."

Sir Leon sighed. "Really now, Elyan, leave him be. Have you not learnt your lesson? The last time you tried to scare someone away from Guinevere she punched you."

Sir Elyan flinched and brought his hand to his chin before he slanted his eyes back in Percival's direction. "If we survive, we will talk this over."

Sir Percival's grin was large. "I agree to your terms."

Arthur smirked as he urged his horse closer to Merlin's. "Ten gold pieces say that he ends up marrying her. He's truly besotted."

Merlin looked behind them at the glowing Sir Percival, and chuckled before he returned his gaze to the map in his hands. "I am not a betting man." He frowned when the first marker stone indicated on the map began to glow red, unlike the others, which glowed gold. "We will soon be upon the first marker stone. Perhaps by tomorrow morning."

Arthur leaned over enough to eye the map, before he took in a deep breath. "Any idea as to what we are to expect once we get there?"

"The riddles and clues left by those who hid the Dragon Blade are in forms of rhymes and never clear." Merlin frowned with a shake of his head. "But I _do_ know that magic will be important in each test. Just not the central puzzle for them all."

Arthur licked his lips. "I suppose it is good that we will have to camp before we reach the first marker stone." His gaze flittered to Merlin before it went to stare ahead of him. "That way you will have time to... recharge."

Merlin smirked at that and nodded. "I suppose you are correct."

The rest of the trip, until they made camp, was done so in silence.

* * *

><p>"Merlin..." Arthur groaned, pressed face-first into a tree some distance from the camp.<p>

The warlock pressed hungry kisses up the prince's shoulders as his arms encircled the boy and stroked his hard, weeping cock. "Yes, Little Prince?" His magic lavished that body with warm, golden attention, leaving no part of Arthur without caress. Even the magic deep inside of him was working, vibrating, twisting deep within to reach places not even Merlin's cock would be able to.

Sweat dripped down the side of Arthur's face as his lips parted in a cry when Merlin's hand twisted in that way he knew drove the boy insane. "What... are you... waiting... for?"

Merlin's magic pierced deep inside.

Arthur let out a strangled sound as his grip on the tree tightened. "_M-Mer_lin!"

"Good things comes to those who wait," Merlin teased as he sucked on the skin of Arthur's neck, sure to leave a mark and relishing in the annoyance he knew the prince would display when he figured out later what had been done. "Be patient." His hand released its grip on Arthur's cock but his magic encircled it visibly like a golden, moving glove, which had Arthur letting out a half-choked whimper.

"D-do not-I am going to-!" Arthur was unable to complete his sentences, his voice strained and his eyes wide and wild as he craned his neck as far as he could to look back at Merlin. "I-I want-."

"What do you want?" Merlin pressed himself against the boy he'd grabbed by the hips, his long cock steel as it pressed against the small of the prince's back.

"_Oh gods_..." Arthur groaned, his voice thick and low as he rubbed his ass against the warlock. "Give me your cock, Merlin. I want-I won't cum-_I want you inside of me!_"

His words went straight Merlin's cock, and the warlock groaned as his body reacted. His manhood twitched painfully and precum gathered at the tip. His hips gave an instinctive thrust against Arthur's back, and both of them groaned at the feeling of their skin sliding against each other.

Gathering himself in his hand, Merlin aimed his cock against the willing, twitching hole, and yet instead of pushing in he trailed his head teasingly around the rim.

"_You good for nothing_-!" Arthur's voice hitched when the head slipped in only to slip out once more. "_I am going to __**kill**_ you!"

"You want my cock so badly it makes me _burn_," Merlin whispered heatedly into the prince's ear as he lined himself up against that hole again. "You make me want to never stop fucking you. To live deep inside of you, to spend the rest of my days hilt deep and thrusting."

"_Merlin_." That voice was agonized.

"You would like that." Merlin's lips and tongue teased his ear. "You are imagining it right now. Imagining all the places, the situations, and you are _dripping_ at the idea." His laugh was low and pleased as his teeth gained purchase on the outer shell of Arthur's ear and he pressed the head of his cock teasingly against the puckered hole hard enough to make Arthur cry out and yet not enough to actually slip deep inside like they both wanted him to. "I love this contrast in you. One part of you is a noble prince, every bit worthy to be king of Camelot... And yet another part of you wants nothing more than to be on your knees, with my cock in your mouth."

"Someone... is full of himself today." And yet when Arthur cried out as Merlin twisted one of his nipples the sound was sharp and begging.

Merlin whispered words as his eyes flashed gold and then he was deep inside of Arthur, who nearly screamed at the sudden invasion. And yet Merlin didn't move once within, he closed his eyes and the vision appeared of Arthur on a throne, with Merlin seated beneath him and fucking him as the court drew on. In the vision no one even seemed to notice or care that the king was being pierced over and over by the warlock's cock or that he cried for more and more as he was thrusted into.

Arthur cried out and his ass tightened around Merlin's cock.

The vision changed to Arthur bent over a stone round table, war plans all around him, his crown eschew on his head as his fingers dug deep into the table's stone. Behind him Merlin pounded into him with a fierceness that wasn't human. It drove him harder and harder against the table, and yet the expression on Arthur's face was pure ecstasy as he begged for more, for Merlin to fuck him harder, for Merlin to fill him with his cum.

Arthur began to move, almost desperately, as he fucked himself on Merlin's cock, the visions visibly driving him wild.

The vision changed once more to a tent in the middle of the night, the preparations for war visibly heard on the other side of the tent. The lights were low, dimmed candlelight, and there were few commodities. The only things inside that tent were a table upon which war plans were piled, and a bed of furs, upon which Merlin lay. Arthur had him straddled and he moved hurriedly, rapidly, sweat dripping down his flushed face as Merlin took his own throbbing cock in hand and began to torture him in time to the thrusts deep inside. Arthur's voice rose, loudly, as he threw his head back. Surely his voice could be heard to all those outside but he didn't care, screaming for Merlin to fuck him harder.

That was nearly undid Merlin, and he growled as he began to suck Arthur's neck once more, leaving all sorts of bruises on that skin. His cock was inflamed by Arthur's imaginings, his demon side desperate to win the war _just so_ he could do exactly what it was that Arthur had envisioned. What was it about Arthur that was so perfect? So amazing? So... So... There was no word to describe Arthur.

"You make me insane," Merlin snarled as he reached around to trails his nails down Arthur's abs.

The prince's ass twitched and closed around him almost painfully as he arched at the pain.

"You make me want to forget about the war, forget about my obligations." It pissed him off sometimes, a lot of the time actually, but Merlin couldn't stop himself, was helpless to restrain his desires around Arthur, and it was only getting worse. "I want to take you away and find a cave, and never leave your body ever again. I want to fuck you on the ground, against the wall, I want you to ride me and watch your cock shake while you do."

Arthur tried to say something but all that came out was a choked whimper.

Finally Merlin began to move as well, to meet Arthur's thrusts with those of his own, and they both groaned at the sensation.

"_Yessss_...!" Arthur finally managed a word as his grip on the tree tightened to the degree that his knuckles went white.

"This ass in mine." Merlin fucked into Arthur harder and harder with a vengeance as he sucked more and more bruises onto that golden skin. "This neck is mine." He ignored Arthur's garbled attempt at speech that only came out as a wordless cry. "This cock is _definitely_ mine." His hands encircled Arthur's manhood, taking over from the magic, and at the first touch Arthur arched and let out an impassioned cry as he immediately began to cum.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur fucked himself harder and harder against Merlin as his cock erupted in violent spasms.

"_By the gods_." Merlin pressed his forehead hard into the shorter boy's shoulder as the feeling of Arthur's cock spasming around him forced his own orgasm from him violently and unexpectedly. He managed maybe two more thrusts before he was buried deep inside of the blonde and filled him with his cum.

Arthur panted, clearly out of breath, before he lowered his hand to the one Merlin had on his cock, which was still semi-hard. "I want-."

Merlin smiled into the boy's back as Arthur's hand covered his and began to manipulate him into moving over his cock once more, bringing it to full-mast in enviable time. "You are such a naughty boy, my Little Prince." He pressed a kiss to Arthur's shoulder as his own cock grew within the younger boy. "So wanton." He kissed his way up that abused neck. "My eager little slut."

Arthur's cock twitched in his hand and the boy let out a whimper.

"I love how much you love my cock," Merlin whispered heatedly in the boy's ear. "I love those looks you give me when you think no one's looking. Those looks that tell me how much you want me back inside of you and you are frustrated that others are around." His chuckle was dark and sinister. "And how jealous you get. It intoxicates me."

"You... You really _are_ full of yourself today." And yet Arthur's voice was tinged with amusement and tenderness as he leaned back against Merlin. "I think... I think the real slut here is _you_. _I_ am not the one who... slept with half of Albion."

Merlin grinned. "True."

Some of Arthur's amusement disappeared.

"But when I am with you I see no other."

Arthur's eyes closed and his lips parted in a whimper as his cock throbbed harder and harder. "Yes... Well... You are _mine_."

Merlin's grin turned into a smirk as he shifted his hips and hit Arthur deep inside in that place that...

"_Merlin!"_ Arthur was cumming again, and this time Merlin could control himself, could fuck the blonde through the orgasm and torture him further, causing the blonde to shiver and twitch and be so utterly fuckable Merlin was truly worried he'd kill the boy by never _ever _pulling out ever again.

Suddenly his magic picked up something, and Merlin frowned as he pulled out of Arthur and looked around.

The blonde leaned hard against the tree and shivered from aftershocks, and didn't seem to notice Merlin at all.

The warlock looked around him, alert and wary yet not sure what he'd sensed or if it truly had been a threat. But whatever it was, it'd triggered an awareness from his magic and with that he was able to calm himself despite the fact that he had yet to satiate himself completely with Arthur. "We should go back to camp."

"What, have I tired you out, old man?"

Merlin's lips curled in a smirk as he turned to Arthur. "Who are you calling old man?"

"You," the cheeky brat smirked as he turned to face Merlin and leaned back against the tree, his abs scratched from Merlin's previous ministrations.

The warlock moved on instinct and ran his hand over the deep scratches, healing them immediately.

At the mere touch Arthur visibly began to harden again.

Merlin watched in fascination before he cleared his throat and looked away as he reached for his trousers.

"Wait..." Arthur's face shifted oddly. "You were not actually serious when you meant we should return, were you?"

"I was very serious." Merlin kept his magic alert and yet still couldn't sense anything around them. "The others will be wondering where we are."

"The others _know_ where we are and what we're doing." Arthur's face hardened. "You are never satiated this quickly." His expression darkened. "You did not even find completion that last time, only I did!"

"I have spoiled you too much," Merlin teased. "You are too used to being played with nonstop until morning." He picked up Arthur's clothes and threw them to him. "You need your rest for tomorrow, Little Prince, and so do I."

Arthur clutched as his clothes, eyes narrowed. "You also need to recharge."

"I am charged enough."

"That could not have been _enough_." Arthur's eyes were narrowed.

There was that awareness again, and it was gone just as quickly as it'd appeared.

Merlin narrowed his eyes on the scenery. "Put your clothes on, Arthur." It could be nothing, but he didn't want to be caught unawares. Plus, it was safer at camp, and if there was something out there, it was merely content with watching, at least for now.

Because he was so intent on the surroundings, he failed to see Arthur's dark look as he yanked on his clothes.

* * *

><p>Arthur was acting oddly.<p>

Merlin wasn't exactly sure what was off about Arthur, but since they'd returned to the camp that night the blonde had been… off.

But right now wasn't time to think about Arthur and his moods, they were on a crusade and had just arrived at the first marker stone. They stood around the tree, which truly looked like an ordinary tree to the human eye, and yet Merlin could see what the others couldn't. He could see the crystals emerging from the bark, could _feel_ the power that radiated around this tree. He took in a deep breath and turned to the others. "This is it."

Sir Elyan unsheathed his sword. "We are ready."

Merlin's gaze went to Arthur before he turned and faced the tree, palm raised towards it as he began to chant the spell for the first marker stone. His eyes flashed gold and he could feel the power meet his own before a gasp escaped the men behind him and he had a feeling they could see the tree as it really was now. But he didn't allow that to distract him as he felt the shift and suddenly a door appeared in the bark of the large tree. He let a sigh escape as he lowered his hands. "This is it. The first test."

Sir Percival nodded. "Lead on, Grand Court Sorcerer."

Amused by Percival for some reason, Merlin shook his head and opened the door before he stepped inside the darkness. He could feel the others enter behind him, and then the door shut on them, bathing them in unseeing black.

"Is that supposed to happen?" That was from Sir Leon.

Eyes flashing gold, Merlin sent up witchlights around them, lighting the room to show that they were actually within a medium-sized wooden room. Right ahead of them was a wooden pedestal with a large wooden carving of a book on it.

Merlin's eyes narrowed as he moved to the book and noticed the hand prints carved into each page of the book. "These are two right hands. Means two different people." He placed his hand down on one.

Arthur put his hand down on the other.

Nothing.

The prince cleared his throat and pulled away.

Sir Elyan sheathed his sword and came towards them. "Let me try." Just like with Arthur, nothing happened.

Sir Leon came forwards and pulled off his glove, staring down at the carved handprint before placing his on it….

…and suddenly they were not in the wooden room anymore.

Merlin and Leon stared around to find themselves in a vast forest.

Sir Leon quickly put back on his glove and raised his sword high. "Where are the others?"

"They were left behind." Merlin turned to Leon. "This test has chosen you."

Sir Leon nodded. "I see. So… what is this test?"

"There are words here." Merlin moved towards a tree with carvings in it. "Behold you come with no invite, and trespass in this place, ahead of you awaits a fight, which will decide your fate."

"And here I was worried it would be ominous."

Merlin sent Sir Leon a little smirk before he ran his fingers over the words and gazed down at a path by his feet. "We need to follow this path."

"Right." Sir Leon nodded and started off ahead. "Off to battle then."

Merlin followed at a more sedate pace, eyes narrowed as he tried to feel around them for some sort of magic, but so far he felt nothing and no one.

Suddenly Sir Leon cursed, which was very unlike Sir Leon.

It drew the sorcerer's attention and he hurried forwards before he stopped and cursed as well.

Ahead of them, Sir Elyan awaited.

Merlin looked from one knight to the other.

Sir Leon took in a deep breath before he moved forwards. "What is the meaning of this?"

"How far would you go to be free and continue on your journey?" Sir Elyan asked, eyebrow raised. "Would you kill a companion? Because, tis true, only one warrior will leave here with the warlock, decide whether it is he or you."

"Who are you?" Merlin couldn't feel magic around Sir Elyan, but he was obviously being possessed or manipulated somehow. The fact that Merlin couldn't sense it made him feel extremely vulnerable and useless.

"I have many names, many old, many new, and the same can be said of _you_." Sir Elyan smirked as he pointed his sword at Merlin. "Merlin. Emrys. Dragonlord. Son of the Queen. All of them who you are and who you have been."

"What's one of your names then since you know _mine_ so well?" Merlin narrowed his eyes.

Sir Elyan merely smirked before he twisted and threw a dagger at Sir Leon, who barely managed to swing his sword and disrupt its trajectory in time. "Decide young warrior, yourself or your friend, here at this junction, one life will end." And with that Sir Elyan yelled as he attacked Sir Leon.

Merlin raised his palm and yet the second he tried to use magic it was as if someone were choking him. He was blinded by the pain and it drove him to his knees. Images flashed through his mind, all of them too fast for him to truly focus on any of them, and yet they were burned in his mind nonetheless. He fell to his knees as the air constricted in his throat, and for a moment he truly believed that he was going to die.

_**Merlin?**_ Mordred's voice was worried in his mind. _**Merlin, what is it? What is happening to you?**_

The warlock clutched at his throat, mouth opening and closing, and yet he couldn't let anything out. The world seemed to spin around him dizzyingly, and spots danced before his eyes as he felt his strength begin to slip away.

_**MERLIN!**_

Right when he was about to black out he felt the rush, he felt the presence, felt Mordred. It was as if the boy was wrapping his arms around Merlin, and as he did so suddenly the pain and suffocating agony stopped, and Merlin was able to gasp in deep gulps of air. Mordred's presence disappeared immediately, the link severed for now. Merlin coughed as he pushed up from the ground and turned his gaze towards the fighters to see that Sir Leon had Sir Elyan pinned to the ground, his sword to his throat.

Sir Elyan laughed. "You have chosen."

"Yes." Sir Leon nodded. "I choose the _both_ of us."

Sir Elyan tilted his head to the side. "That was not an option."

"I am _making_ it an option." Sir Leon glared at him. "Sir Elyan and I _both_ will live. Neither of us will have his life forfeit here."

"Only one can leave with the sorcerer." Sir Elyan smirked. "Choose."

Sir Leon turned to look at Merlin, the conflict visible on his face, before it hardened and he turned to Sir Elyan. "We'll _both _stay. Once the Grand Court Sorcerer has the sword he'll be able to overcome this magic of yours."

Merlin's eyes widened, not so sure about that. He'd nearly died two seconds ago. Whatever the magic that ruled over this, it was powerful.

"Maybe that is true, tis a risk you must take, but as I already said, it is your decision to make." Sir Elyan grinned before he turned his gaze on Merlin. "Your acceptance will be needed, and a penalty you should expect, it shall be collected at the marker stone you enter next."

Merlin stared at Sir Leon and knew that this was the only way to give them all a fighting chance of getting out of there alive. "I accept."

Relief speared through Sir Leon's face as he dropped his weapon and sat down.

Sir Elyan tilted his head. "Surprising empathy towards these humans I've seen, you surprise me, Son of the Queen." And with that, Sir Elyan's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed on the ground next to Sir Leon, who reached over and checked for a pulse, nodding to Merlin that it was there.

"I could not choose," Sir Leon whispered in apology.

"You did what was right." Merlin clapped the knight on his shoulder.

"What was the purpose of this test?" Sir Leon asked curiously. "I see no gain in it."

"Me neither," Merlin admitted uneasily. "But there's a greater power working here." He turned his gaze back on the knight. "We will come back for you."

Sir Leon nodded with a small smile. "Please inform Prince Arthur of my regret for not being able to see this through to the end as I promised."

"He will understand, and approve," Merlin assured him.

Leon merely gave him a small smile before he sighed and ran his hand over his face. "What happens now?"

Merlin sighed. "I do not—." Suddenly he wasn't in the woods anymore, he was once more outside of the crystal tree with Arthur and Sir Percival.

"What happened?" Arthur stepped forwards.

"Sir Leon and Sir Elyan—," Sir Percival began.

"They will not join us the rest of the crusade." Merlin took in a deep breath as he relayed what had happened within the forest to the prince and knight before him.

"Will they be safe in there?" Arthur whispered.

"I do not know," Merlin admitted. "But that is why we have to hurry and find the Dragonblade."

"What about this penalty?" Sir Percival wanted to know. "Do you have any idea what it might consist of?"

"No." Merlin shook his head as he hugged himself, a cold chill racing up his spine. "But we have other things to worry about right now."

Sir Percival frowned. "Grand Court Sorcerer, what is that on your hand?"

Confused, Merlin lifted his hand and his eyes widened when he saw the Gebo rune burnt into the back of his palm. "This must be somehow connected to the first marker stone."

"To show that you passed?" Arthur asked warily.

Merlin didn't know, and that made him uneasy.

* * *

><p>"Why did I not feel it?"<p>

Merlin looked up from his marked hand to Arthur as they sat by the fire. Sir Percival had gone to bathe in a nearby lake and had given them some privacy. "Feel what?"

"What was happening to you?" Arthur stared into the fire, his expression highly disturbed. "You could have been killed in there, Merlin, and I had no idea."

"Why would you have known? _How_ could you have known?" Merlin didn't understand what was going on here.

"_Mordred_ knew." A muscle jumped in Arthur's cheek. "_He_ helped you."

Ahhhhh. Merlin was starting to see the problem now. "Mordred has my magic in him, that has opened up a bond and connection between us."

"I have your magic inside of _me_."

"Yes, but Arthur, you are not magic."

Arthur flinched as if hit, a shadow passing over his features as he continued to stare into the flames. "I see."

Now Merlin was lost once more. He had a feeling that his explanation had angered the boy but he didn't know why exactly that could be considering that he was merely stating what they all knew. Mordred was a druid, he had magic in his veins, Arthur did not. Or, well, Arthur was not a magic user.

Sir Percival could be heard humming as he drew nearer, which meant they couldn't talk about this further. That didn't mean that Merlin didn't think about it the whole night though. He was silent and barely listened to the conversation Arthur had with his Escetian friend. No, Merlin merely watched Arthur and tried to understand exactly what was wrong.

* * *

><p><em>"You are far from empowered enough to face these tasks." The Succubus Queen emerged from the woods, dressed in gossamer dress which clung to her body and was nearly translucent in the moonlight as she sat down next to Merlin by the fire. "The first task was the simplest, and you were brought to your knees."<em>

_Unlike usual, Merlin didn't tell her to leave, he didn't ignore her either. Instead he turned his blues on her. "Who was that?"_

_She smiled brightly at him before she cleared her throat and answered. "You will meet him again before this crusade of yours is over, and your questions will be answered."_

_He nodded and turned his gaze to the fire once more._

_"I am serious when I tell you that you need to feed." She reached out and brushed his dark bangs from his face. "You need to be at your optimum if you expect to get out of these trials alive."_

_"I have never felt so… vulnerable… and powerless… as I did today." Merlin clenched his fists tightly. "I suppose I have gotten used to being one of the most powerful beings alive. It was a slap in the face to realize just how much stronger this person's magic was compared to mine."_

_"You were weak." She raised an eyebrow. "You are _**still** _weak." She pursed her lips. "You need to feed more than you have in a very long time. The Prince might give you power, but he alone can't give you all that you need for this mission and you __**know**__ it. And even if you took it all from him it would likely kill him, it would definitely leave him too weak to perform his task in this venture of yours. You __**know**__ what you have to do."_

_"I do know, but I will not do it."_

_"Because of his insecurities?" She glared at him._

_"Because I __**want**__ to be faithful." Merlin turned to face her. "I know that the idea is preposterous to you, but I __**want**__ only him."_

_A muscle jumped in her cheek before she looked away. "I understand better than you could ever believe." She raised her chin. "When I was with your father, I was __**only**__ with your father." She took in a deep breath. "I know you do not believe me capable of it, that you think I am merely some sort of monster, but I __**did**__ love your father."_

_Merlin looked away. "I do not want to talk about this."_

_"As you wish." She sighed and leaned forwards, a near glow radiating from her skin and hair in the moonlight. "But Merlin, you __**need**__ to feed. I understand that you want to be faithful to the prince, but if you want to own the Dragonblade you will need more power than you have right now." She let out a sigh. "The druid boy saved you today. He is much more suitable for you than the prince."_

_"I thought you liked Arthur."_

_"I do. He is a tasty dish." She grinned and showed teeth before she sighed and shook her head. "But I know what you will come up against, and I am afraid that he will be your death." She sighed and stood. "But you will not listen to me, you never do." Sadness clouded her features before she turned and disappeared back into the woods._

_Merlin watched her in silence and realized that this was the first conversation he'd had with her that hadn't been completely hostile._

* * *

><p><strong>End Part One<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin**

Sequel to the oneshots: **Master and Servant**, **Master and Lover**, **Master and Emissary**, **Master and Ally **&** Master and Knight**…in that order.

Don't like SLASH or **M/M**? Don't read!

**Hope everyone had a happy holiday season :)**

* * *

><p>There was a village between the first and second marker stones, and the three weary travelers managed to find rooms in the local inn. They were nothing grand, but the three had been sleeping on the ground for two weeks by now and it was amazing to actually have a real bed to rest on at the end of the day. What was also amazing was having the food they'd feasted on instead of the rations they'd brought with them. Merlin had remained silent throughout the meal with the other travelers, and instead listened to Arthur and Sir Percival as they talked to the others. The men were good at conversing at length and gathering intel from those around them without truly divulging anything about themselves.<p>

"What about you?" The wife of one of the older travelers asked as she turned towards Merlin now that her husband was enraptured with his conversation with Arthur and Sir Percival.

"I am sorry, I was not paying attention." Merlin turned his gaze on her. "What was the question?"

She smiled as she tilted her head so that she gazed at him through her eyelashes. "Do you find traveling so frequently… lonely?"

Recognizing the flirtation and invitation for what they were, Merlin's lips curled in automatic response. "One finds a way to keep entertained." His gaze slid to Arthur in amusement before he returned his blues to the woman.

"Is that so?" She leaned in closer in such a way that her cleavage was displayed. "You will have to teach me these ways."

"I am sure your husband would not approve, milady." Merlin leaned away and took a sip of his drink.

She stared at him in want as she bit her bottom lip and reached out to place her hand on Merlin's. "My husband is a deep sleeper."

Oh, she was far more direct than he'd expected, and Merlin turned to look at her in shock considering her husband sat next to her. But the man must be deaf in that ear because he didn't seem to have heard his wife's proposition, and was instead laughing at something Sir Percival had said.

Arthur, though, appeared to have heard, because his smile had slipped from his face and his blues rested on the two of them.

Merlin lifted the woman's hand to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss to it before he stood and gave a little bow towards her. "Have a restful sleep, milady." With that he turned and left despite the fact that his inner demon replayed the invitation in his head. Usually it didn't care about these things while Arthur was around, but Mordred, and Merlin's mother were right, Merlin was weak after whatever had happened to him within that enchanted forest, and because of that his body was craving much more nourishment than usual.

Reaching his room, Merlin kicked the door closed behind him as he yanked off his shirt and padded towards the bed before collapsing onto it with a groan as he stared up at the ceiling. He did not know how long he stared there, but the bed dipping under Arthur's weight brought him out of his stupor.

"That merchant's wife was surprisingly brazen."

Merlin snorted in agreement. "I expected the invitation, just not while her husband was _right next_ to her."

"She _is_ much younger than her spouse, I suppose he cannot keep her pleasured."

Merlin shrugged. "I have known many a virile older man."

Arthur hesitated before he cleared his throat. "Do you not feel… pity… for her?"

"Are you assuming it was a forced marriage?" Otherwise, Merlin didn't see why he _should_ pity her. She'd been decked with jewels and visibly well-taken care of.

"I imagine being married to that man and _I_ get shivers at the thought of him touching me. If I were her, I would've propositioned someone else, someone younger, someone more my taste."

This was one of the oddest conversations Merlin had had with his younger lover for a while now, and he wasn't exactly sure where it was going.

"Were you… were you not attracted to her?" Arthur's voice was odd. It wasn't accusing, merely enquiring with an odd, nearly choked tone.

Merlin thought over the question seriously, mostly out of curiosity of what was going on in Arthur's mind right now. "She was beautiful, yes, but while I _have_ enjoyed the female form in the past my preference is for the male physique."

Arthur let out a choked sound. "Are you saying her _husband_ is more in line with your taste?"

The laughter that spilled from his lips was genuine as he shook his head. "Far from it."

"Then who were you referring to?"

Merlin finally turned to face his lover. "I was referring to you, actually."

Arthur's lips curled in smug satisfaction at that answer before he cleared his throat and forced that expression off of his face. "What if I asked you whether you wanted to sleep with her?" He cleared his throat. "The _two_ of us."

Merlin's eyes widened as he stared at Arthur in shock. "Are you feverish?"

A scowl took over those features. "I am not _boring_, Merlin. I—I can experiment as well."

The warlock stared at his lover and wasn't exactly sure what to say. Arthur was usually very possessive, Merlin couldn't believe that suddenly the blonde wanted to do something like this. It went against what Arthur usually was like.

"You—you have done this before, don't pretend that you have not. The Mercian castle was rife with tales of your Grand Orgies before I became your sex slave." Arthur licked his lips and his gaze fell away for a second before returning, resolutely. "King Simon said that you also shared lovers with him, so that means that it wasn't done solely in Mercia. This was something you enjoy doing."

It was true. But he'd never imagined doing something like that with Arthur.

Arthur's gaze lowered. "Did you share lovers with Mordred?"

It took a couple of minutes for Merlin to answer. He thought about Mordred and the relationship he'd shared with him. While it definitely had been far from monogamous Mordred had become his Favored, and as such he'd been treated differently than the other loves. Merlin _had_ been with other people the same time that he'd been with Mordred though, mostly women whom they'd shared, and now that he thought about it, it had always been Mordred who had initiated those encounters when Merlin was at his most desperate to feed. Looking back, Merlin realized that the boy had known that he alone wouldn't be able to satiate Merlin and had done had he'd needed to do to help the warlock.

A small smile touched Merlin's face as he realized just how well the druid had taken care of him. He'd been a true friend in so many ways, and Merlin hoped that their friendship could survive once Mordred returned.

Arthur's saw Merlin's smile and he frowned, darkly, before he blanked his face. He yanked his shirt off and moved without Merlin noticing.

It was only when the warlock felt his trousers being tugged down that he blinked back to the present in time for Arthur's mouth to descend on his cock. A groan escaped Merlin's lips as he leaned back on his elbows and watched as Arthur, cheeks hollowed, worked him to painful hardness in no time. Arthur's hands were at his own cock, which was rock-hard as well as he stroked himself.

There was fire and darkness in Arthur's eyes, a surprising, intriguing, and arousing combination. He relaxed his throat and took Merlin deeper. The feeling was incredible, and the warlock cried out as he threw his head back at the tightness, at the sensation of that tongue teasing his undershaft. Arthur let go of his own cock to fondle and caress Merlin's balls while fucking himself with Merlin's cock. He gagged once or twice as Merlin's cock reached as far back in his throat as physically possible, magic easing the way and removing any pain such intense intrusion might've caused him.

Merlin had been so hungry since they'd lost Sirs Elyan and Leon, so desperate for recharging, that he came embarrassingly quickly and without any sort of warning for the poor prince.

One his knees, Arthur continued to caress Merlin's balls as his shaft throbbed and spurted its warmth, thick cum deep down into his throat. The blonde's adams apple bobbed as he swallowed it all without complaint. In fact, there was a distinctively pleased glint in his blues as he finally slipped free and licked his lips.

Despite having cum only seconds ago, Merlin's hunger was painfully intense and his cock ridiculously hard. It trembled visibly as Arthur slowly began to remove his trousers, his hunger and need growing with every breath. Merlin hadn't realized that he'd snapped until seconds after he'd ripped off Arthur's trousers, thrown the boy face-first onto the bed and thrusted desperately into him with no warning whatsoever. He lay over Arthur's body, pinning him completely against the sheets as his hips met Arthur's roughly, rapidly. The boy's shocked cry fueled his desperation as his tongue and lips attacked the shell of Arthur's ear.

"Merlin, you—!" Arthur's voice was muffled by the sheets as he reached backwards and gripped Merlin's ass. The sensation merely caused the warlock to jackhammer harder and deeper into the blonde with unflinching determination. He could feel every inch of Arthur's ass clench around him and it drove him crazy, drove him wild.

Pushing upwards so that he straddled the groaning blonde, Melin reached back and gripped Arthur's calves, raising those legs backwards so that Arthur's feet were in the air as he rammed harder and harder into Arthur until the younger male's body rocked violently against the sheets with every thrust.

Clutching at the sheets, Arthur cried out words that weren't intelligible as he suffered through the abuse with twitches and whimpers. He kept trying to say something but the words continuously choked in his throat.

Lightning clashed outside viciously despite the fact that the sky had been bright and starry only seconds ago.

"Yesss—_yesss_!" Finally Arthur managed something intelligible, his voice agonized as his cock continued to be rubbed against the sheets while his ass was rammed desperately. "More! Harder!"

Merlin stopped in mid-thrust at the hungry tone in that voice. A small smirk tilted his lips when Arthur wailed at his lack of action, but that smirk quickly melted off of his face in an agonized cry as Arthur arched upwards, his hands clasping the back of his own neck, and he began to roll his hips into Merlin, his whole body undulating with the motion as his ass massaged the warlock's cock with his terrifyingly pleasurable actions.

"_Arthurrrrrr_." Merlin's face contorted with pleasure as Arthur fucked himself so amazingly on his cock. Merlin could merely hold onto Arthur's ankles as he lost himself to the intensity coiling deep inside of the pit of his stomach.

His little golden prince made painful sounds into the sheets, his voice crying out Merlin's name as he continued to roll his hips, the movement growing quicker and quicker until his whole body broke out in shivers and goose bumps as he came. His cum spurted on the sheets beneath him, and Arthur bit into the mattress to quiet his scream as his body spasmed in release.

Merlin closed his eyes tightly and groaned deep in his throat at the feeling of Arthur's ass clenching around him. The warlock threw his head backwards with a choked cry as Arthur milked an orgasm from him.

Arthur cried out, his body arching as Merlin seeded him, his cock twitching as it rubbed against the sheets.

"I need you." Slipping out, Merlin eased Arthur onto his back and then let out a cry of surprise as Arthur reached and out yanked him down on the bed next to him.

Taking advantage of Merlin's disoriented state, Arthur straddled him, weight on his knees as he shifted his hips to rub Merlin's cock against his ass-cleft, sending a jolt of painful need through the warlock. "Say it again."

For a moment Merlin was too consumed with the teasing his cock was receiving from those shifting hips. "I need you."

Arthur's lips curled as he reached behind him and guided Merlin's cock, causing both of them to groan once the warlock was sheathed deep inside of him. Arthur's blues met and kept Merlin's as he began to undulate above him.

Merlin reached up and pinched Arthur's nipples, causing the prince to clench around him with a cry. Gold flashed over his eyes as magic worked all over Arthur's body like thousands of mouths and tongues caressing his body, causing him to cry out and tremble in response.

"That is cheat—!" Arthur yelped as the magic curled around his cock and stroked it tauntingly slow while another wisp of gold began to slip deep within him and fill him with tingling warmth that made him extra sensitive. "_Mer_lin!"

"My little princeling," Merlin groaned with tender regard as his hands locked on Arthur's hips. "_My_ little princeling." He lifted Arthur's hips so that his cock was almost free, before he slammed the prince back down and caused them both to cry out and tilt their heads back as they were full of each other once more. He repeated the movement, harder and harder, faster and faster, hitting Arthur in the place that soon had him screaming out Merlin's name with abandon and desperation. Arthur's cock bobbed with the movement, covered in gold and pulsating with obvious need, and yet while he was sooo close he wasn't close enough.

"Merlin—Merlin _please_!" Arthur begged as sweat trailed down his golden, warrior's body.

Merlin's only answer was to capture one of Arthur's fingers in his mouth and suck on it, teasing the digit with his tongue and teeth.

Arthur made a terrible, despaired sound. "I need—you need—you have to—!"

Letting that digit slip from his lips, Merlin reached out and cupped the back of Arthur's head, bringing him down for a hungry, extremely dirty kiss as his cock slammed hard deep inside of the younger male over and over again.

Arthur clutched as the pillow on either side of Merlin's head and _screamed_ into the sorcerer's mouth as suddenly his body convulsed in mind-numbing, bone-tingling pleasure. He rammed his hips down harder onto Merlin's cock as he cried out, his body spasming and his ass clenching tightly around its impaler.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and held onto him tightly as he kissed him harder and came deep inside of him. His sperm slowly escaped and slid down the inside of Arthur's thighs, more and more escaping as Merlin continued to pump through his climax. And once it was over he didn't stop. No. He flipped them over and continued to kiss Arthur as his cock moved in and out.

Arthur groaned and curled his arms around Merlin's neck as he wrapped his legs around the sorcerer's waist and kissed him back just as hungrily. The sounds of their lovemaking were loud and wet thanks to the excess of cum that filled the young prince, but neither minded as Merlin settled between his legs and thrusted home.

* * *

><p>Arthur was so weak it made Merlin feel horribly guilty. The blonde was doing his outmost to try and play it off as nothing, but Merlin knew that he'd taken far too much from the blonde the night before. And what was worse was that Merlin wasn't fully recharged, <em>still<em> needed more, and was getting desperate enough that his devil side was whispering to him about how good looking Sir Percival was. That the knight wouldn't put up a fight, not if it was for the good of Escetia. That carnal side of Merlin tortured his hungry body with images of him thrusting into the muscled, taller warrior, of switching between him and Arthur all night long.

_No. Stop it._

Merlin rubbed at the Gebo rune tattoo on the back of his hand and sidled Arthur and Sir Percival with a look. They were deep in conversation about the differences in treating thieves their respective kingdoms had (apparently Camelot flogged thieves publicly while Escetia cut off fingers) and were not paying attention to him. That served his purpose well, and Merlin continued to rub the itchy rune. While he doubted that the itch was the penalty they'd have to pay for Sir Elyan and Sir Leon's lives, well, it was distracting to the core.

Thinking about this penalty left him uneasy, and on edge, but there was no use crying over what could not be changed. They needed to continue on and hope the gods were in their favor - though, the longer they traveled, Merlin had the distinct impression that the gods _were not_ in their favor at all.

_** Merlin.**_

He flinched at the unexpected voice before his eyes narrowed. _Mordred?_

_** Merlin, I cannot keep this connection up for long, it drains me too much, but I am worried. I can feel you. You are **__**weak.**_

He let out a sigh and lowered his gaze for a second. _When you return safely we will have much to discuss._

There was a pause, and then: _**Merlin, be careful. I beg of you. Do not do anything**_**_ foolish_.**

His lips twitched in amusement. _Since when have I ever done anything foolish_?

The silence was the only answer he needed. Merlin failed to notice the attention he drew to himself as he chuckled.

"Is everything all right, Grand Court Sorcerer?" Sir Percival called.

"Yes, sorry, Mordred surprised me by communicating." Merlin hurried his horse towards them, noticing Arthur's stare darken at his younger brother's name. The sorcerer sighed and was about to remind Arthur that he cared deeply for Mordred, but that the golden haired prince was his, when suddenly the world around them began to glow red.

"What sorcery is this?" Sir Percival reigned in his horse as it rose onto its back legs in terror.

But Merlin didn't have to respond as darkness fell upon them so thick he couldn't see the hand he waved in front of his hand. He could feel the magic remove him from his horse and land him on his feet, but where? The sound of hisses and curses proved that Arthur and Percival were with him as well, wherever he was. Shifting his hand palm-up, a withchlight blossomed in his hand and rose in the air, casting shadows around them as it illuminated the cave system they seemed to be in.

Merlin looked around them, eyes narrowed. "This is the marker stone where the penalty will be exacted."

"Any idea what that penalty will be?" Arthur, like Sir Percival, was also on his feet and not on horseback. The horses had been left behind.

Merlin shook his head. "I do not know what it could be."

As if reaction to his witchlight, a line of purple witchlights appeared, revealing a clear path through the winding tunnels.

"Any idea what awaits us down this path?" Sir Percival pointed his sword's tip towards the tunnel indicated.

Merlin shook his head once more.

"Well," Arthur unsheathed his sword, "we wouldn't want it to be boringly predictably, would we?"

Sir Percival sent Arthur a glare.

Merlin's lips twitched as he followed the lights, the others behind him. His eyes were peeled and his magic alert, but he hadn't been able to sense the magic before during the other trial and it left him uneasy. Also, he was far from recharged.

All in all this could prove to be disastrous. But he kept those thoughts to himself as he moved from one tunnel to another, following the trajectory of the lights.

Suddenly the tunnel they were traversing through began to close up behind them, forcing the trio into a race. They took a right and a left, their gazes on the lights and the path before them, never on their feet, which was why it came as a surprise to all when the ground disappeared beneath them and they found themselves free-falling into the darkness as above them the tunnel closed completely, leaving everything pitch-black.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and suddenly their rapid descent stopped as they hovered in the air. His witchlight returned and revealed that the way they'd fallen through had been sealed off. There was no going back up, the only place they could go now was below. Slowly this time. With another flash of his eyes they began to make their controlled descent, and as they drew closer to the bottom the witchlight revealed a chamber of gold, jewels, and inconceivable wealth. That wasn't what Merlin fixated on though, no, his gaze was on the small mountain of broken skeletons beneath them - proof that they were far from the first to try to find the Dragonblade.

When their feet touched the ground Sir Percival took a step forwards, eyes wide in awe. "Look at these riches."

"We could finance the war—a _million_ wars—with the treasures here." Arthur, too, was awestruck by the endless gold, jewels and riches around them.

"We only want the sword." Merlin was blind to the glistening treasure around them. "We do not need to finance the war, we need to end it." He moved forwards, magic alert as he started down the small pathway winding throughout the mountains of treasure.

Arthur joined him at his side. "You are not tempted? Not a bit?"

Merlin sent him a sidelong glance. "With this?"

Si Percival, a step or two behind them, made a sigh. "You make it sound like this is a trifle thing to be tempted with."

The warlock's gaze strayed onto the riches around him and wondered if maybe it was unusual for him not to care, not to be tempted. He could see in both Arthur and Sir Percival's gazes that they _were_ tempted by the riches and doing their best not to succumb to it, to keep their minds on the task at hand. But he really wasn't interested. He was here for the marker stone, which he was almost sure was at the end of this pathway. For him, the riches were nothing more than obstacles keeping him from what he truly wanted. "Every man has his weakness. Treasure is not mine."

"What _would_ be your weakness then, Grand Court Sorcerer?" Sir Percival seemed intrigued. "Carnal pleasure? Would it be harder for you should this be a harem?"

Merlin thought that over and then gave him a small grin. "It probably would." He rested a hand on Arthur's tense shoulders, his gaze returning ahead of them. "And yet I still wouldn't have a reason to succumb to the temptation."

Arthur remained silent next to him. "How certain are you of that?"

Merlin sent him a look but didn't get to ask his younger lover why he'd asked that because up ahead the path opened up to a chamber in which stood Arthur Pendragon next to the second marker stone.

Merlin's eyes widened and he turned to look back at Arthur, who looked just as shocked.

Sir Percival pushed passed them, his voice shaken. "What are you doing here, milady?"

_Milady? _Merlin narrowed his eyes on Sir Percival before they ventured to 'Arthur'. He turned to Arthur and whispered. "Who do you see?"

Arthur, hardly able to look away, whispered: "_You_."

A suspicion grew as Merlin grabbed Sir Percival's arm before he could move towards the being. "Do you see Miss Guinevere?"

Sir Percival turned to him in shock. "Of course I do! Do you not?"

"_No_." Arthur shook his head. "I see Merlin."

"And I Arthur." Merlin's gaze returned to 'Arthur'. "Whatever that is, I believe it takes on the form of the person you hold dearest."

Arthur's eyes widened as they turned on Merlin, and then, despite the situation, he outright grinned. "Is that so?"

Rolling his eyes at the cocky prince, Merlin tried to feel for magic, but once more was unable to. His unease grew but he led on forwards, towards the being. "Hello."

'Arthur' turned his blue eyes on him. "Through the first test ye have tread, yet none of yours are rightly dead, a penance thus you must now pay, or all shall die within this day."

Merlin had known this was coming, but he was still nervous. "What is the penance for Sirs Elyan's and Leon's lives?"

'Arthur' smirked. "You kept something which should be lost, and so, in turn, will be the cost."

"That makes no sense," Arthur hissed.

"It's obviously a riddle." Sir Percival frowned. "But I do not understand what it could mean."

Unfortunately, Merlin _did_ understand. "You can't expect us to—."

"A penance owed I will collect, now choose which one you'll less regret." 'Arthur' ordered.

"What is the penance, Merlin?" Arthur turned to him, eyes narrowed.

"Does he want one of our lives?" Sir Percival wanted to know.

"No." Merlin took in a deep breath. "Not in the true sense, at least." He cleared his throat. "Why do you think that being is in that guise?"

"What do you mean?" Sir Percival frowned.

It was Arthur who froze, and then his eyes narrowed on the being as he yanked his sword out. "_No_."

'Arthur' appeared completely unfazed.

"What is it?" Sir Percival growled. "What am I missing?"

"It is appearing to us as the one we care for the most, Percival." Arthur's voice was taunt. "Don't you understand what it wants to take away?"

Sir Percival went pale. "It wants us to choose between the lives of those we see?"

"Crueler than a life for life, this wound will be worse than a stab with a knife, for what punishment is more real, than an emptiness only the heart can feel?" 'Arthur' raised his chin.

"So he _does_ want a life." Arthur tightened his grip on his sword.

"No." Merlin shook his head. "He wants the _memory_ of that life."

"_What_?" Sir Percival turned to them.

"The emptiness only the heart can feel." Merlin took in a deep breath. "He's going to remove any memory of ever having loved the person we did. You can't remove what was in the heart, not completely, so deep down inside you'll always feel empty, like a part of you is missing, but you'll never remember what it is that you're missing to be whole again."

"The words he says are true," 'Arthur' declared. "I will do this to one of you."

Arthur shook his head. "We are not going to—."

"Prince Arthur, it is okay." Sir Percival took in a deep breath and sheathed his weapon. "T'will not be your memory, or that of the Grand Court Sorcerer, that he will take."

Merlin turned to look at Sir Percival in the same horror Arthur did.

"You will _not_ give up on your love for Guinevere!" Arthur moved towards him, voice low. "You have admired her so fervently for so long! Only now have you gotten the nerve to approach her brother! I will not let you—!"

Sir Percival rested a hand on the prince's shoulders. "Tis not your choice to make, my friend." His smile was sad yet genuine. "I cannot allow this to happen to you or the Grand Court Sorcerer." He tightened his grip on Arthur's shoulder. "Your feelings for each other have shaped events too powerfully, and without it this war would already be lost." He took in a deep breath. "I give up my love of fair Miss Guinevere not only for the kingdom, but for her future, and her life. Should we not win she would suffer greatly as being both from the inner court of Camelot, and as the attendant of the Mercian Queen." He shook his head. "We must win this war, and I am willing to do what must be done, both for our realms, and for her."

Merlin turned to 'Arthur'. "Please, do not do this to him."

'Arthur' moved closer, eyes blazing. "Will you go against your word like this, when all that is asked for is a kiss?"

So this being would erase the memory of Sir Percival's love for Guinevere with a kiss. "He is a good man. He has done nothing to deserve this."

'Arthur' tilted his head to the side. "What does that matter?"

Merlin felt the Gebo rune on the back of his palm fire to life but he fought the pain and the weakness that overwhelmed him as once more his magic was turned against him almost suffocatingly by these ancient forces.

"Grand Court Sorcerer, please, stand down." Sir Percival's voice broke into Merlin's haziness. "Prince Arthur, let Sir Elyan know that I truly did care for his sister, and that my change of heart was to save her." He let go of Arthur and moved towards 'Arthur', brave and ready for when 'Arthur' wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, light enveloping them.

When the light disappeared, Sir Percival stood alone, his hand on his head.

"Percy?" Arthur's voice was soft as he stepped forward.

Sir Percival turned to him and let out a breath. "I am fine. Let us continue on our way."

Merlin eyed the knight and moved passed Arthur to him, placing his hand on the burly man's shoulder. "I will not forget this, Sir Percival."

Sir Percival tilted his head in curiosity before he chuckled and shook his please. "Please, Grand Court Sorcerer, call me Percival. We are on a quest together in which our lives depend on each other. Let us not stand on formalities."

"I agree, Percival." Merlin nodded, a moment's dizziness taking over before it was gone. "In turn, please call me Merlin."

Percival nodded with a small smile. "Now, were is the second marker stone? It was here a couple of seconds ago." It indeed was gone.

Arthur pointed with his sword towards the path leading out of the area. "I think that is where we need to go."

Merlin nodded his agreement as they started down the pathway towards the pathway.

They continued onwards, and yet once they turned the corner in the tunnel, they found themselves back where they'd come from, mounted on their horses, as if nothing had happened.

"I do not understand." Sir Percival frowned as he looked around them. "Was the penance the second trial?"

Merlin frowned, unable to truly concentrate thanks to the terrible drain 'Arthur' had done to his system. "It would seem so."

Arthur sheathed his sword. "Something is odd about all of this."

He wasn't the only one who felt that way. Merlin had thought the first trial odd, and now the second one was even more—had they even _had_ the second trial? Was the penance the second trial? If so—did that mean that they were _supposed_ to have lost both Sir Elyan and Sir Leon in the first trial? What if they hadn't? Would they have had a different second test? Or the same one? Or—or—it was all so confusing.

It was with great anxiety that the trio rode towards the third, and last, marker stone.

It wasn't until they reached the next, and last, village that Merlin realized that the Tiwaz rune was now next to his Gebo rune on the back of his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part Two<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin**

Sequel to the oneshots: **Master and Servant**, **Master and Lover**, **Master and Emissary**, **Master and Ally **&** Master and Knight**…in that order.

Don't like SLASH or **M/M**? Don't read!

* * *

><p><em>The only place that had room and board at the last village before they reached the last marker stone was a brothel. <em>

_ Merlin was in both heaven and hell._

_ Percival took part in the merriment the fine ladies had to offer him, and it was without a doubt that he no longer had memory of his feelings for Guinevere. A part of Merlin mourned for the relationship that could have been._

_ "You should follow in his example and recharge yourself fully instead of falling asleep in your bath like a weak old man." The Succubus Queen sat on the other end of the large tub with him, her eyes narrowed. "You're being drained of your power, and if this continues, if you only allow the mortal prince to recharge you—you will be squashed like an insect at the last marker stone. He is not enough."_

_ "I will be fine." He let out a sigh and gazed away from her. "I need rest."_

_ "You __**need**__ to recharge, and where better than a place like this?" She pointed a long, delicate finger towards him accusingly. "You need more than that boy!"_

_ "I never have before!" He snapped._

_ "That is because you have never had an ancient power slowly draining you of your power through the links weaved in you!" She reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it up to show the Gebo and Tiwaz runes. "These connect you, and will continue to drain you of your powers so that at the last marker stone you will be too weak to fight back and win!" She tightened her grip on his hand. "You __**will**__ recharge or you __**will**__ die." She leaned forwards as her eyes flashed. "And I will not permit my son to die."_

_ Merlin could feel something shifting within him, and he looked up at her in horror. "What have you done?"_

_ Sadness filled her eyes. "I've saved your life."_

* * *

><p>"Are you awake yet?"<p>

Merlin groaned and tightened his grip on the warm body in front of him, burying his face in silky locks as he pressed a sleepy kiss to the back of Arthur's neck. It was only when he moved that he realized he was hard and still deep within that ass. A smile touched his body as he slipped out slightly only to thrust back in.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur reached back and slapped his arm before he whimpered, in pain.

The sound made Merlin's eyes fly open, and when they did they widened as he slowly pulled out of Arthur and sat up off of the ground. They weren't in their room at the brothel. In fact, they weren't in the brothel at all. They were in the middle of the village square, and every single person of adult age (prostitute or otherwise) were naked and in various compromising states with each other. Men and women, women and women, men with men. Hell, Percival had two women sleeping in his arms as he snored close to what seemed to be the remnants of a bonfire.

"What happened?" Merlin gazed around him in confusion.

"I knew it, you were _not_ in control last night." Arthur's voice was strained. "How about some help for a guy in pain here?"

At the words "not in control" and "in pain", Merlin blanched as he placed his hands on Arthur and allowed his magic to flow in, healing any injury that he might've sustained. "I hurt you."

"What?" Arthur finally sat up and turned to look at him. "No, sleeping on the cold ground after having been rutted until I passed out did!"

Merlin's gaze went to the remnants of what had been an orgy. "Was I the only one who rutted you?"

Arthur glared at him. "I should punch you for that." He then groaned and ran his hand down his face. "Your demon was in complete control. I did not realize what was happening as I was bringing back our food. I thought, well, this is a brothel, everything is going as normal. But then I glanced out of the window and saw that the whole village seemed to be… passionate… about each other. It was not until I reached our bedroom and found you there, wet, stark naked, and eternally golden eyes that I realized you were influencing everyone around you."

Merlin's eyes widened further. "I do not under—." And then he remembered his dream. His mother. She'd done something to him, shifted something, changed it within him to 'save' his life. What had she done to him? True, Merlin felt better than he had… for a very long time… but at what cost? What had he influenced? Whose lives might he have hurt with his unwilling actions?

"You know what I found more interesting than Percy sleeping his way through the whole brothel and town?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, smudged in dirt and yet still incredibly beautiful. "You never took anyone else." His lips twitched. "Even when your demon was in control, he only wanted me—even when others offered—he _snarled_ at them." Arthur was visibly smug and in a much better mood than he'd been in a _long_ time, while naked in the midst of the sleeping members of a town-wide orgy. "I mean, I know that I _am_ the best looking one here, but it was still… well… it was interesting."

Merlin cast his glance around the sleeping village. "I have never done something like this before."

"I thought you have had orgies before." Arthur frowned.

"Yes, but I have never… influenced them… not in this scale at least…" Merlin licked his lips. "And I have never _fed_ from people without actually rutting them."

"I had noticed that," Arthur admitted. "I was going to ask you about it later." He stood in all his naked glory, backlit by the rising sun. "Let us get dressed. If we ride within the hour we will be at the last marker stone by midday."

Merlin looked around him once more before he too rose, confusion still warring with worry within him. Just what had his mother done?

Arthur, on the other hand, didn't seem too worried as he went towards Percival and nudged his foot to wake him up.

Merlin's gaze lowered to his hand, covered by the Gebo and Tiwaz rune, and stared at them in worry. He had a feeling that when they returned from this crusade, none of them would ever be the same.

* * *

><p>"Last night's bacchanal was quite refreshing." Percival grinned as they rode towards the last marker stone. "I feel like all of the stress has lifted off of my shoulders. Quite a couple of the village people who awoke while I did commented the same way." He cast a glance towards Merlin. "I can now see what King Simon's men, as well as those from Mercia, have been talking about. We do not, as a culture, do such things in Escetia."<p>

"Neither us in Camelot," Arthur agreed. "While I have tasted some of the differences between our realms' sexual tastes, that was one that I had yet to discover."

Merlin was a little taken back by the way both Percival and Arthur were taking this whole occurrence. Despite the fact that Merlin had apparently pheromoned everyone in taking their clothes off, so far the ones he'd heard from hadn't minded. If anything, Percival (and the villagers who'd awoken and come to talk to the warlock before Merlin could escape) sounded like they were wondering when the next "bacchanal" would take place.

Most of all, though, Merlin was shocked at Arthur. Then again, he _had_ trained Arthur to be his sex slave, his lover, and Arthur _had_ hinted before at a threesome. He'd thought the idea odd before but now wondered whether Arthur was becoming bored with their sex life and was looking for ways to spice it up. That hurt somewhat.

"I felt highly uninhibited last night," Percival sounded embarrassed. "I do believe I tried things I never would have had Merlin's magic not opened me to certain possibilities."

Merlin lowered his head in shame.

Arthur, on the other hand, snickered. "Considering you went through the _entire_ village last night, one can not help but wonder _what_ exactly you would not have tried." There was a pause. "Or _who_." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You might have fallen asleep with those two farm girls, but they were not the ones who dominated your night."

Percival grinned a grin that reminded him very much of Gwaine. "We should return through that village once we have finished the trials."

Merlin gazed between the two friend curiously but didn't ask who they were referring to. Percival had given up his feelings for Guinevere, and while Merlin was guilty as hell that he hadn't been able to keep it from happening, and then had unknowingly "encouraged" Percival into sexual encounters just after… But at least Percival looked happy. Maybe it was better this way since he'd had yet to cement ties or even a relationship with Guinevere. Still, though, the guilt made it hard for Merlin to look at him long.

"We should keep from being distracted," his words were a little sharper than normal. "We're almost upon the third marker stone."

Arthur and Percival shared looks but nodded nonetheless.

Merlin urged his horse onwards and moved ahead of the two, conflicted. Was he the only one worried or bothered by what had happened the night before? Or by what could've caused it? What had his mother done? And was this how feeding would be like from now on?

Either way, it'd backfired on the Succubus Queen considering that apparently, even after she'd done whatever it was that she'd done, he'd only been with Arthur. No one else. Arthur had seemed somewhat surprised as he'd told Merlin, and while he hadn't shown it, Merlin had been surprised as well. While he'd known that his demon preferred Arthur over any else, he hadn't trusted it to just stick to Arthur in a situation like that.

It took a moment for the silence to get to Merlin and when it did he turned his head to find Arthur and Percival gone. There was no trace of them to be seen.

"_ARTHUR?_" He yelled out, but his voice echoed around him, unanswered.

Narrowing his eyes, Merlin felt a shift in power, similar to the night he and Arthur had been out in the woods together. The horse must've felt it as well because it reared on its hind legs. The unexpected movement sent Merlin flying off and as he hit his head on the found, everything went black…

…

…

…

…

When Merlin opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Arthur's worried blues as he leaned over him. A look around him proved that it was dark and they were at a camp, next to the fire as it roared. The horses were tied up, and although Percival was missing his things were by the fire. He'd probably gone out looking for more fire, or possibly hunting for something to cook.

With a groan Merlin sat up and brought a hand to his head, which hurt like hell. "What happened?"

"I do not know." Arthur looked highly disturbed. "One minute you were on the horse in front of us, and then Percival and I turn to look and your horse kicked you off. You hit your head, it bled quite a bit. We decided to make camp until you woke up."

"The third marker stone—."

Arthur pushed him back down when he tried to sit up. "We will get to it in the morning. It makes no sense to go when you are in this condition. You need your strength."

At the mention of strength Merlin looked down and palmed the symbols on his hand. "The longer I wait, the more energy he is able to siphon out of me. We need to go. I will be weaker tomorrow."

"At least wait until our friend returns with something to eat." Arthur shook his head. "We all need to consume something."

That was true, so Merlin relaxed as best as he could.

Arthur stared at him in silence. "Sometimes I wonder whether it is worth the effort."

"Whether _what_ is worth the effort?" Merlin asked curiously.

"This crusade." Arthur's eyes darkened as he frowned.

"Arthur, of _course_ it is." Merlin stared up into his prince's face. "We need the Dragonblade. It is our only hope of winning the war and keeping our people safe. And not only ours. If we lose, the people of Escetia, Caerleon and Northumbria will be in peril as well." He sat up, hand to his head but eyes on his prince. "You know that war has never been my choice, but it is at our gate, and if we do not have the sword with us so many more innocents will perish."

Arthur took in a deep breath. "I am worried about what that blade will do to you." At Merlin's confused look, he frowned. "I have heard of the legends. I know what that sword has done to its former owners—the reason _why_ it had to be hidden away the way it was." He licked his lips. "I am worried—."

Merlin reached out and cupped the boy's face, caressing his thumb against his cheek. "You are worried that my demon side will overrule."

Arthur sighed and nodded.

Merlin reached out and kissed his lips softly before he pulled away. "I do not plan on being the one to use the blade, Arthur."

Arthur's face was a picture of confusion. "Then who?"

"_You_." Merlin was surprised that Arthur hadn't figured it out yet. "Only the worthy can remove Excalibur from its hidden place, and I am not worthy. Not with my demon side. I do not trust myself not to use that power for selfish reasons, that the power of the blade will, as you have worried, bring my demonic side to the fore fright and turn me into someone I am not. The fact that I have such genuine a worry means that I am not worthy of the responsibility of wielding the blade."

"Neither am I!" Arthur's eyes widened.

"Arthur, I know that while you want to avenge your parents' deaths, what you truly wish with this war is to save and protect your people." Merlin smiled up into his face. "You are a true prince, you are worthy of the power, and capable of holding the burden that Excalibur will bring."

"I never once wanted that sword," Arthur hissed.

"I know." Merlin smiled. "It's another reason why I know you're worthy."

"That sword has corrupted people in ancient times, Merlin." Arthur shook his head. "I—I do not trust that I will not be swayed by it as well. I—I do not want—."

"_Arthur_." Merlin reached for his face once more and brought it to face him. "If I see that the power of the blade is too strong for you, that it is corrupting you, I will take it and hide it once more."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Do you swear that?"

Merlin nodded. "I swear it upon my mother, Hunith."

Suddenly Arthur grinned. "Correct answer."

Melin blinked. "Arthur?"

Arthur rose, a smirk on his face. "Someone who could give up on the power of the blade as you have, while having it in your possession, proves that you are worthy of it."

Merlin eased to his feet. "You're not Arthur."

"No." 'Arthur' shook his head. "But I needed you to believe I was. I needed to see the truth through your eyes as I have through the others'." He tilted his head to the side. "Your men would sacrifice themselves to save the other and trust you to save them. They would also sacrifice their own love so that you could have yours. You and this prince command such respect from your people. Of good people."

"Not one of them are Mercian," Merlin corrected. "They are not my people."

"I have realized that," 'Arthur' admitted. "It is what makes it even more interesting. If these are not your people, imagine how loyal your kingdom must be." His gaze went to the Gebo and Tiwaz runes. "By now you must have realized that these trials were odd, but they were not designed merely for you, and they were not designed to test your magic nor your fortitude in battle." His blue eyes rose to Merlin's face. "They were to test your minds, your intentions… they were designed to probe the very souls of the crusaders after Excalibur." He reached out and held Merlin's symbol-covered hand. "When Excalibur was hidden away, it was prophesied that a King of Desire and a Prince of Magic would one day unleash its power, and I now know that that prophecy spoke of you and the prince." He watched as the Gebo and Tiwaz rune glowed. "Next time you do an oath, swear it by your mother, your _true_ mother." His gaze rose to Merlin once more. "The one who gave up her power in an effort to save your life."

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "_What_?"

"What do you think she did when she touched you that night? Why do you think you can now feed the way you do? The way only she could?" 'Arthur' drew closer. "The way only the _monarch_ can?"

Merlin's eyes widened.

"She abdicated in your favor, Emrys, to give you the power to be able to make it this far. Otherwise you would've been nothing but a weakling unable to lift yourself from that tub you'd fallen asleep in." He smirked. "Eventually, after a couple of days of feeding not being enough, you would've died. Quite painfully. These runes connected you to Excalibur's power, and it would've overwhelmed and destroyed you had you not strengthened yourself the way you did."

Merlin's heart raced as he remembered something 'Arthur' had said earlier. "King of Desire."

"All bow to the Crown Prince turned King." 'Arthur' gave a bow before he straightened. "Now joint master of Excalibur."

"Joint?" Merlin frowned. "I don't want—."

'Arthur' nodded. "To keep my powers from corrupting, the burden and responsibility will be shouldered by _both_ your shoulders."

"_Your_ powers?" Merlin's eyes widened. "Are you saying that _you_—?"

'Arthur' merely smiled. "Find me." And with that, everything went black.

…

…

…

…

"_Mer_lin!" It was to Arthur's voice that Merlin awoke.

Merlin blinked his eyes open and stared up at Arthur as he hovered over him. It was nearly identical to what had just happened to him that disorientation filled him. "Are you really Arthur?"

Arthur blinked. "Who else would I bloody be you ridiculous—!"

Yep. It was Arthur. Merlin wrapped his arms around the boy prince and pulled him close in a kiss.

Arthur yelped into it in surprise before he returned the kiss just as hungrily… until he pulled away and narrowed his eyes at Merlin. "Wait. Did you ask me if it was me because while you were gone that being came to you as me?" His eyes narrowed further. "Did you kiss him? Did that bastard—?"

Merlin merely laughed and kissed Arthur harder. This was _definitely_ the genuine one.

"Well, I am glad to see that all is well." That was Percival, sounding highly amused.

Merlin pulled away from Arthur and, once on his feet, hugged Percival.

"What the—?" Arthur asked.

Percival snorted in amusement and patted the warlock's back. "I have a feeling you already know what I am about to say."

Merlin pulled away. "You have found the sword."

"It, uh, found us." Percival pointed behind them to the last marker stone. Embedded within it was Excalibur. "I tried to pull it out, but I was unable to. It's in really deep."

"Have you tried?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"Of course not. I was tending to _you_ you idiotic—."

"Try." Merlin motioned to the sword.

Taking in a deep breath, Arthur moved to the sword and tried to yank it out, but nothing happened. He turned to Merlin. "You are obviously the one who can remove it."

Not quite sure about that, Merlin moved to the beautiful sword from which he could sense all sorts of amazing, ancient magic. He placed his hand on the hilt, took in a deep breath, and then pulled… the sword didn't budge.

Percival cleared his throat. "Now what?"

"Maybe we can chip away at the rock somehow…" Arthur mused.

Remembering Excalibur's words to him, Merlin tightened his grip on the hilt. "Arthur, I need you to pull it out with me."

Arthur blinked. "What?"

"Put your hand on mine," Merlin instructed as he sent him a glance over his shoulder.

Curious, Arthur reached out and placed his hand over Merlin's, and suddenly the runes on Merlin's hands glowed so brightly they were visible despite Arthur's hand covering them. The warlock and the prince shared a look, both crusaders at the end of their crusade, and as one they slipped the sheathed sword easily out of the rock. It hung in their joined hands, a most magnificent blade, and while Merlin was sure Arthur couldn't feel it, the warlock _could_ feel the magic of the blade entering them both and joining them to it. It was the same jolts of magic he'd sensed sporadically during their crusade. Excalibur itself had defended its location and investigated the crusaders after it. Only after it had accepted them as his new owners had he allowed them to see the third and last marker stone.

The power and magic and wisdom in this sword filled Merlin with wonder and humility.

Suddenly magic erupted around them and in the blink of an eye Sir Leon and Sir Elyan appeared, seated on the ground, both munching on apples and looking as shocked to be there as the others were to see them.

Sir Leon smiled and stood to his feet. "I knew that you would free us."

Sir Elyan merely snorted and bit into his apple. "What took you so long?"

Laughter filled the air as the men embraced and rejoiced.

Finally Merlin turned away and smiled at them all as Arthur tied the sword to his saddlebag. "It is time we return to Mercia, my friends."

* * *

><p>They might've been victorious in their crusade, but the war was still upon them, and even with the Dragonblade they were highly outnumbered. It would be a hard fight in which many would die, and while they hurried back to help their friends, the mood grew more sombre. They spent the night in the village with the brothel once more. Elyan and Leon were quite happy in the company of the women around them but Percival was no where to be found. He'd obviously snuck off to find the person he'd spent most of the other night with. Arthur wondered how that would go now that Merlin's pheromones weren't giving everyone a push, but he wished his friend luck, especially considering the sacrifice he'd made for their cause.<p>

He, though, had himself to worry about right now and not others. Well, not himself, but his relationship. When they'd started off on this crusade he'd admittedly gotten insecure by the way Merlin had pulled away that night in the woods. King Simon's words had come to haunt him of how Merlin would get bored of him, of how Merlin would one day leave him due to how Arthur couldn't satisfy the demon within. He hadn't wanted to let the words get to him but they did. They really did. And when Merlin had pulled away that night it was as if Arthur had seen the beginning of the end. It was why, despite the fact that Merlin was his and only his, he'd tried to be accommodating. He'd tried to instigate a threesome with that woman, just to give Merlin variety. Even though it would _kill_ him to see the sorcerer with her he would've allowed it. But Merlin hadn't accepted… and then… in the orgy… Arthur had resigned himself to seeing his warlock exchange partners, of maybe even having to do so himself, but unlike the others he wasn't affected by Merlin's lust magic, not really. And the demon, well, Merlin's demon self never changed with anyone. He stayed within Arthur all night long, and while his body had been sore from the many different places and positions, well, Arthur had loved it. It'd been one of his favorite nights ever. Merlin had chosen him. He really had. Even with the orgy. And maybe Arthur gotten off a bit on the whole orgy thing, he might even try it again—just as long as he and Merlin stayed together during it.

"If you're looking for the… for _Merlin_…" Elyan knew better than to use titles while out in the open and vulnerable like this. "He went outside."

"Thank you, my friend." Arthur clapped him on the back and exited the whorehouse. The previous night they'd spent there the prostitutes had thrown themselves at him and Merlin nonstop, but tonight they merely smiled at him but otherwise ignored his presence. They did the same with Merlin. He wondered if it had something to do with the orgy. They must've seen that Arthur and Merlin had stayed together the whole night. A brand of ownership was marked in their eyes. He kinda liked that.

Outside, Arthur searched for his warlock, and when he finally found him he paused. Merlin wasn't alone. He was in the shadows speaking to a village boy Arthur had seen participating in the orgy. Arthur frowned. The boy was around Arthur's age, with dark eyes and hair, and ears that were similar to Merlin's.

In the darkness Merlin's eyes flashed and the boy's eyes flashed as well.

A sorcerer. This boy had magic.

Merlin reached out and touched his head in a soft caress before passing him something.

The boy nodded, bowed his head, and then turned and raced away.

Merlin watched him go.

"Who was that?" Arthur made his presence known as he emerged from the shadows to join Merlin at his side.

Merlin didn't look away from the boy, proving he'd known Arthur was there all along. "His name is Gilli. He's a warlock."

"I noticed," Arthur declared. "How do you know him?"

"He came to offer support. He realized who we were and wanted to offer his services. Apparently his father told him stories about Emrys, the one who would help bring magic to the whole of Albion." Merlin finally turned to Arthur. "I've sent him on a mission. He knows of a village of druids whom he says will rise to the call. They are to make their way towards Mercia, as we are." He took in a deep breath. "I have communicated with Mordred, it is much easier to do so since…" he looked away, down at his palm. The other symbols had been replaced by the Ehwaz rune, which was identical to the rune that now was on the back of Arthur's palm. "Mordred is returning with his druids to Mercia."

Arthur took in a deep breath. "The war is truly beginning."

"Yes." Merlin continued to stare ahead of him. "We will win the war, Arthur."

Arthur nodded.

"After we win, I will fulfill my obligation to King Simon, but that will not be the first thing I do." He took in a deep breath before he turned to Arthur. "My mother did something to save my life during the last trial."

"Hunith?" Arthur's eyes widened. "But I thought you said she was in some sort of magical coma?"

Merlin took in a deep breath. "Not her."

It took Arthur a couple of seconds to understand what his warlock meant by that, and when he did he was floored by it. "The Succubus Queen."

Merlin nodded. "Excalibur said she abdicated in my favor. It means she isn't the Queen anymore."

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So what is she?"

"I do not know." Merlin ran his hand over his head. "But I intend to find out."

Reaching out, Arthur placed his hand in Merlin's as he rested his head against the warlock's shoulder.

"I never thought she would do something like this," Merlin whispered. "Why?"

"She is your mother," Arthur whispered back. "No matter what else she was, it does not take away from the fact that she birthed you. She must have loved you, even if in her own way."

Merlin closed his eyes tightly.

Arthur could see how conflicted Merlin felt about this whole thing, and he felt so sorry for him, but he knew that Merlin would get through this.

They were making their way back towards Mercia, towards the war that was about to start, and while their future was definitely more promising now that Excalibur was in their hands, there was still so much uncertainty. But as Arthur stood in the shadows with his warlock, hands entwined and his cheek resting against Merlin's skin, he was not worried. War had brought them together, and he knew without a doubt that like all the many obstacles they'd faced this far, they'd stand tall, stand united, and they'd beat it.

While Excalibur made them stronger, Arthur felt that the journey to finding the blade had done more than the actual blade itself. It'd tested them all, and had made them stronger, made all of their relationships stronger. Many of the insecurities he'd faced coming into this crusade were now gone, burnt away. All that was left in their place was the rune on his hand, the one that was identical to Merlin's, the one that (he felt) proved even more just how connected he and the warlock were.

No matter what happened in the future, Arthur refused to believe that anything would be able to separate them. Not now.

And so, despite all the hardships that were coming their way, Arthur smiled and reached for Merlin in the darkness, secure in the certainty of a future with the warlock in it.

* * *

><p><strong>The End of Master &amp; Crusader<strong>


End file.
